Persona : The Shades of Our Soul
by YuNarukami4
Summary: After the fight with Hi-no-Kagutsuchi, Yu Narukami thought that his life is going to be peaceful, at last. But he was wrong. When he got a dream and met his old nemeses, what can he do for his life? R&R, T rated. Sometimes can go to M, following the story. My first fic, so please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Persona : The Shades of Our Soul

Chapter 1

11/8/2012, Early Morning

It's been several months after the fight with Hi-no-Kagutsuchi. Yu Narukami's now a senior in Yasogami High School. Well, after some talk with his parents, he's going to stay in Inaba and live with his cousin, Nanako, and his uncle, also Nanako's father, Ryotaro Dojima. For some reason, he's happy because he's going to stay in a countryside where he grew up into a more mature person, despite his age. He's still 18, anyway. And so, with his stay in Inaba, he's not going to be separated from his friends, who he acquired after a year event back in 2011, where the serial murders started.

"Big Bro! Your breakfast ready!", said Nanako, from the downstairs. " Ah, I'll go downstairs in a minute, Nanako.", Yu replied. Well, he's very excited to start his senior year in Yasogami, and the good news, Mrs. Noriko Kashiwagi is already mutated to another school, and actually he thought that he's going to has a better homeroom teacher. After checking the time in his phone, he gone downstairs.

"Good morning my little cousin, Nanako! Are you ready for 4th year in the elementary?", said Yu, enthusiast.

"Of course, Big Bro! How about you?", Nanako asked back. "Of course I'm ready. Now let's eat and go to school."

After that quick breakfast, they go to school side by side. And after some walk, Nanako and Yu walk different ways. And after some walk again, someone shouted,:"YUUUUUUU!". Yu looked to he's back, and saw someone with brown hair and a headphone on his neck. It's his best friend and his partner, Yosuke Hanamura, the prince of Junes Department.

"Yo, Yu. How it's goin'? Really man, after that fight we got, I'm kinda bored with life, and can't find anything interesting. Really, I could have died in my bedroom when I don't have jobs at Junes.", Yosuke pouted. "Well, it's not like I got something to do either. But really, this is our last year in Yasogami and then we're going to college. Aren't you excited, Yosuke? It's a sunny day, so why don't you look at the bright side?", Yu asked. "Well, how can't I look at the bright side if I have to spend my money in my first day of my last year in Yasogami to buy that carnivore lady a disc of 'The Trial of the Dragon'? I know there's a new episode of that movie, but why it's have to be me?", Yosuke pouted again.

"Hey, Yosuke. You have to pay attention to your surrounding if you wanted to talk about someone behind their backs!", someone shouted behind the two young man.

"Oh crap."

"Well, good morning to you, Yu! And you too, Yosuke.", said someone in a good manner. It was two of Yu's friend, Chie Satonaka and Yukiko Amagi. Chie still wears her green jacket while Yukiko still with her red blouse. Yosuke, however, just stand there with no voice while Yu replied them. "Good morning, Chie and Yukiko. How's it going with you two?", Yu asked them.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good myself, but I'm kinda bored. And Yukiko's still busy with her inn, since she's going to inherit it from her mother. Yeah, she got something to do while I slumped in my bedroom for hours each day!", Chie sighed.

They walked to the school together, and they're almost late for their homeroom class.

11/8/2012, Morning

Yu, Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko coincidentally are placed in the same class, class 3-2. Yu sits with Yosuke, and Chie sits with Yukiko. Chie and Yukiko sit in the 3rd row, while Yu and Yosuke are one row behind them. When the bell rang, they started to get nervous and curious, because they still don't know who's going to be their homeroom teacher. They talked for a while, but when the sound of the door opening was heard by the four of them, they started to be silent.

Their homeroom teacher, fortunately, is beautiful, and she's about 35 years old. Her black hair was left hanging by her, and she's quite tall for women's height. She has brown eyes, and when she entered the class, every male student in the class set their eyes on her, except for Yu, who's not interested. He's not interested in older women, afterall.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Emiri Kanou. I'm a new teacher here, and I'm going to be your homeroom teacher for your last year in Yasogami. And please, have fun studying with me, because I'm not that kind of serious teacher and I'm not going to make you uncomfortable with me, so, just enjoy it.", Ms. Kanou said. Everybody's relieved, but not Yosuke. He's beyond relieved, he's happy because of his new homeroom teacher. "Man, and here I thought I'm going to have some bad bad homeroom teacher in my last year, but I was wrong. Man, this is gonna rock! I can't barely sleep when she's going to teach us!".

"Yeah, I agree with you Yosuke. I hope this year is going to be fun. Maybe you should date her, Yosuke. I know you have some guts to do it. Right, partner?", Yu asked him, almost laughing. "Nononononono! You think I'm interested in older ladies? C'mon man, I'm not like that.", Yosuke frowned a bit. Well, it's not just the two of them, but Chie and Yukiko must be also hoping for the same thing. Hoping that this year is going to be peaceful, with no battle to do. They just wanted to study and prepare for their college, and go to a brighter future.

11/8/2012, After School

The school has ended for them. Yu and Yosuke are walking on the 2nd floor of their school, and greeted by a cute voice.

"Yu-senpaiiiiiiiiii!"

"Yo, Senpais! It's been a while!"

"Good afternoon, Senpais. It's nice to meet you again."

It's three of Yu's best friend, Rise Kujikawa, the idol, Kanji Tatsumi, the son of the Tatsumi Textiles, and Naoto Shirogane, the Prince Detective. They're already a 2nd year students, and yet they shared the same homeroom, too.

"Hey, guys. It's been a while. I missed you guys so much.", Yu said happily. "Well, Senpai, it's already our second year in Yasogami, so I really wanted to have some fun! Afterall, there's nothing absurd that's going to happen, right?", Rise said. "Yeah, this is going to be a good year. So, let's enjoy it while it lasts!", Yu said to his juniors, "And how about this? Let's go to Junes and get together. We need to have some fun, right? I missed the time when us talked together at our special HQ.".

"Yeah! That's going to be fun, Senpai. Well, let's get going!", Kanji said, "And I'll get Chie-senpai and Yukiko-senpai then.", he continued.

"Yeah, that'll be great.", said Yosuke.

…

Junes Food Court

"Here we are, now. So, where's Teddie?", Yu asked Yosuke. "Well, he's still working. But I have told him by phone that we're coming, so he must be hiding somewhere.".

"Well, that's more like him, Senpai. Just leave him be. And yeah, I kind off missed him, really.", said Naoto. "Wow, you really missed him, N-Naoto?", said Kanji, nervous.

"It-It's not like that, Kanji. I just missed him like how I missed all of my friend, that's all!", Naoto almost shouted when she said this. "And why're you shouting when you talked like that, Naoto?", Yosuke teased her. Naoto started to blush, so does Kanji. "Well, you know, it's been a while that we're gathering here, talked, laughed, joked, and do everything together. Man, how I missed those days.", Yu said to his friends. "Yeah, Yu. All of us missed those days, but those days are days when we're investigating on the serial murder cases, and we're still immature back then.", Yukiko said, "but now, we've grew, and become a more mature person. We should say thanks for everything that happened last year.", said Naoto, looking at the bright side.

"Well, yeah, I guess.", said Chie. "And how about my 'Trial of the Dragon', Yosuke?", Chie asked Yosuke. "Yeah yeah, here you go. And don't forget, it's on me. So I'm not going to pay for your lunch here for a month. Get it?", Yosuke replied. Everyone laughed at how things are when Yosuke and Chie argued each other, 'cause it's going to last long, but not today. Chie and Yosuke absolutely in good terms, at least for a day.

"But really, how's Adachi going, Yu?", asked Yosuke. Before Yu can reply him, a voice comes out.

"SENSEIIIIIIII! HOW I MISSED YOUUUUUUUUUU!". Everybody knows whose voice it is. It's Teddie, out from his bear costume. "Yeah yeah Teddie, I can hear you out loud, and maybe I can hear you from Mexico. Of course I missed you too, and everyone here does. And now, everyone's here!", Yu said back to Teddie, "and back to your question, Yosuke, Adachi's going fine, from what I heard from my uncle. He's a model prisoner, and yet, he's going to be released.".

This shocked everyone in the group. Actually, they now that Adachi was freed from the jail when they fought Hi-no-Kagutsuchi several months ago and went back to the jail after that. But now, knowing the fact that he's going to be released is really strange. "Really, Senpai? I haven't heard any words about Adachi's release from the prison. But why?", Naoto asked curiously. "After the events with Hi-no-Kagutsuchi, he told everything to my uncle, and my uncle trusted his story. After my uncle knows that I worked with him to defeat the god of fire, he was relieved that Adachi has become a really good person. But trust me, even I can't trust my eyes when I saw him at the jail when I was going to give my uncle some spare clothes. But what I saw was real, that Adachi has gone good.".

"Yeah, I can trust you, Senpai. But in any case, there's no any cases to solve, and we're now just a normal students, with supranatural powers, that just a few know about that.", Rise said in excitement. "Yeah, Rise, and we're going to enjoy this year.", Yu replied to Rise. However, Yu got nervous when he talked to Rise lately, but he could hid it from everyone else, except from Yosuke, his best pal. Yosuke knows that there's something that Yu hides from everyone else regarding his true feeling about girls, but he just keep silent about this.

"So then, what about Sho, dude? Y'know, he just kinda go away to who knows where after our battle. I'm kinda curious, that's all.", Yosuke asked Yu. " Well, I don't know, too. But, I know he's gone to find his true answer after our battle. And he gained his very own Persona.", this shocked Yosuke and the others. But they're relieved, that everything has changed into a better situation, and they're happy to be the one who saved the world, even if there's no one knows about that, except for some people.

"Well, it's kinda late. So we should get home. Let's meet up again tomorrow, okay? See you guys!", Yu said to his friends. And so, they went separate ways, except for Yu and Yosuke, who went to the same way.

"Yu, I want to ask you something important.", Yosuke said. This caught Yu off guard, because he doesn't get the hints what's Yosuke going to say. "And what is it, Yosuke?", Yu asked. "Well, what do you think about Rise?", Yosuke asked back.

"Why do you have to bring this matter up? Really, I know what're you thinking about, Yosuke. You're thinking that I've been kind of nervous when I talked to her today, am I right?", Yu told Yosuke, and actually get Yosuke's approvement. "Yeah, I'm kinda curious about that, really. Well just tell me, man. I'm your best pal, and I'm not going to say this to anyone else. It's just you and me now bro.".

"Yeah, I liked her, Yosuke. I liked her.", Yu said the word. "Hahahahahahahahaha! I know it from the very beginning dude! You really liked her, and you know what, I think she's got the same feeling that you have for her.", Yosuke said it out loud. "Really, Yosuke? So maybe I should started walking out with her in a date. Really, after that Christmas Eve with the guys, I kinda have the feeling for her. And now, it's time for me to ask you something.", Yu asked Yosuke back. "And what is it?", Yosuke asked Yu back.

"Are you in love with Chie, Yosuke?".

"What did you just say!? Really, dude!? You think that I'm in love with her!?", Yosuke shouted at his partner, not with anger, but with confusion. "Yeah, I think that you're in love with her. You don't fight or argued with her lately. And from what I know, you and Chie have to fight and argued at least once a day. But today, you don't have it.", Yu said, with his logical thinking. "Well, I don't know, really. You know, Yu, I still have feelings for Saki-senpai. And I don't know just how to deal with Chie. Maybe she's being kind to me, but I don't know why, though.", Yosuke said.

"Really, Yosuke. Please, don't be gloomy. It's your choice to choose who you love. Don't be sad. I know that deep down you still love Saki-senpai. But don't just stay in the past. You have to move on, you know. And I know you. You're not that type of person, who always gloomed in the same thing for a year."

"Yeah, I think you're right, Yu. Thanks a lot. Talking with you for a few minutes can make me feel happy again. Really, thanks dude. Well, I gotta get home. See ya tomorrow.", Yosuke said to Yu, running to his house. Yu, however, stayed there for some moments, looking at his best friend with sad face.

'Yosuke..', he thought, and then went straight home.

11/8/2012, Evening

Dojima's Residence

It's raining tonight. Well, Yu has got home before the rain poured to the earth. And now, he's sitting in the living room with Nanako, watching TV and eating dinner. They have chicken katsu and rice for dinner, and of course, it was Yu who cooked it for both of them.

"Wowwwww! This taste very good, Big Bro! You should be a chef!", Nanako said happily. "Really, Nanako? But I don't like being a chef. But thanks for your opinion about my cooking.", Yu said back to his cousin. "Oh yeah, Nanako. Will your father come home tonight?", Yu asked Nanako. " Well, no. He said he has some extra work to do tonight. So he'll be back tomorrow evening.", Nanako replied.

"Hmm, I see. So, what you're going to do after dinner?".

"I'm going to wash the dishes after this, and watch the TV. How about you, Big Bro?", Nanako asked Yu back. "Well, how about I wash the dishes and you go to bed? You're kinda tired, afterall.", Yu offered to Nanako. "Really? Yeaayyy. Thanks Big Bro. So then I'm going to sleep early tonight. Goodnight, Big Bro!", Nanako said happily. "Yeah, goodnight Nanako. Have a nice sleep!", Yu replied. "Yeah, you too, Big Bro!", Nanako replied back. And then, Yu started to wash the dishes all by himself.

11/8/2012, Late Night

After some hard work, Yu finished the dishes at last. And he turned off the TV in the living room, and go straight to his bedroom. He feels kinda tired for tonight, and he decided to go straight to his futon to get some good sleep. And when he get his good night sleep, he feels that his inner self has been lifted by some mysterious power, and his soul went away from his body.

Velvet Room

Yu found himself in a blue limousine. He sat in a sofa by his right side, and met an old man with wide eyes and wide grin. The old man grinned to Yu, who smiled back at him. Yu knows who is this, and then Yu saw someone else by this old man sides. It's a women with blue velvet uniform, and she is holding book. And when Yu looked to the old man another side, he saw a girl with a cap with 'V' symbol on it. Yu knows the three of them so well, and then the old man greeted him.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room.", Igor, the old man, said to Yu. "It's been a while after your last visit. And yet, you have a new future to reach, and find out the truth.", Igor continued. This somehow catch Yu's attention, and then Yu asked Igor, "What do you mean by a new future to reach? My contract has been fulfilled, right?". Margaret, the women who's holding a book, answered Yu's question. "It seems that your future is more complicated than it's looked like. You know it for yourself, that after your last battle, you still have something to do. And it's not easy to pursue your future, since the fog is thicker than before.". Yu listened every words that Margaret has said, and then, the other women, Marie, continued. "Well, Yu, the reason why you're invited again to the Velvet Room is to determine your destiny, and Igor wanted you to know that. As you know, it's our duty to help you through your journey.", Marie said, which Yu has known for a long time. When Marie stopped talking, Igor started to do the card reading.

"Hmmm, intriguing. You have a big mystery to solve, young man.", Igor said. Yu was shocked to hear this, knowing the fact that he has to solve a new mystery again. "And what is it?", Yu asked, full with curiosity. But, Igor keep silent. When Yu looked to Margaret, she keeped silent, too. And after that, Marie said, "Well, Yu, it's you who have to found out what's the mystery, and it's you who decide what you have to do. Good luck, Yu.". Yu was kept in the dark, but then Igor shed some light to Yu. "You'll find the answer soon. And until then, farewell.". With this, Yu's vision started to fade to black, and when he woke up, he found out that it's already morning.

'What was that? What fate has in store for me? Well, it seems I have to find out myself.' Yu thought to himself, as he prepared himself for school. He can't be late for school, to keep his good records.


	2. Chapter 2

Persona : The Shades Of Our Soul

Chapter 2

12/8/2012, Early Morning

Afer that weird dream with the Velvet residents, Yu was left without any clue about what's going to happen next. On his way to school, he always thought about what Margaret has told him, that his fate is like no other, his fate is more complicated than it's looked like. Well, after some deep thought, he still can't find out what's the true meaning of Margaret words. And when he come back to reality, he heard someone calling for him.

"Yu-senpaiiii! Good morning!", and it was Rise who called her. "Good morning, Rise.", was all Yu's respond to her. "What's up, Senpai? Do you have something in mind?", Rise asked, worried about his senpai who is making some confused face. "Well, nothing, really. I'm just thinking about my future, that's all. Well, are you worried?", Yu asked her back. "Well, of course, you dummy! I cared about you a lot since-", Rise said to Yu, but then she mumbled something, which Yu can heard. "Oh silly, how can I said it out loud in front of him!?", was all Rise's mumbling. "Since what, Rise?", Yu asked. "N-N-No, it's nothing, Senpai.", Rise replied. Rise's starting to blush, her face was red crimson, which is oblivious to Yu. And after some walk with silence between the two of them, Yu breaks the ice. "Well, Rise, what about you and me go to Aiya after school? I really wanted to grab some eat.", Yu asked her. "Really, Senpai? Just the two of us?", Rise asked with excitement. "Yeah, I only asked you, really. But, hey, I really wanted to ask you something.", Yu asked nervously. Rise was completely oblivious with his Senpai behavior, but she left it hanging. "So what is it Senpai?", Rise asked.

"Well, what do you feel about-"

"Yo, partner! And, hey Rise!", it was Yosuke who crushed into the party. But after Yosuke's greetings to the two of them, Yu's face turned into some kind of anger towards Yosuke, and Rise's face turned red again just in a few minutes. And after some awkward moments, "Emm, I'm going to run to the school, 'kay? My stomach's messed again. Well, see ya later, Senpais!", Rise said, running forward, leaving Yu and Yosuke.

"Yosuke, what was that all about? I'm still trying to make my move towards Rise, you know? And you ruined it at all!", was all Yu said. And with that, Yosuke was shocked with his partner. "Really, Yu!? Oh God, sorry for ruining your time with her. Really, I didn't mean it.", Yosuke said with apologetic face. "It's okay, man. Well, I'm going to Aiya after school, but I still have some basketball practice before that. And I don't know how could I tell Rise about that. I can't cancel my date with her, really.", Yu's confused now. 'Well, I don't think you can go to the basketball practice today, dude. It's going to rain this afternoon, so you can go to Aiya after school.", Yosuke said to Yu. And Yu was relieved with what Yosuke just said, so that means he and Rise could go for some eat after school.

12/8/2012, After School

Yasogami High School, 1st floor

Yu was waiting near the lockers. He waited for his crush, Rise Kujikawa, the idol. He's kind of nervous lately, simply this is not him. He still can deals with any girls, talk with any girls without any problem. But with Rise, everything gone wrong. It seems that Yu lost his confident self. He's nervous. And yes, after some thought about that, he can find the reason why he lost his confidence when he talked with Rise. Yeah, Yu's in love with her. And after some minutes waiting, Rise came down.

"Hey Senpai! So, are we really going to Aiya now?", Rise asked, excited. "Yeah, Rise. Let's go.", Yu replied. But when he turned his face to the school gate, Rise grabbed his hand and then looked directly into Yu's eyes. Yu was shocked to find out that Rise really grabbed his hand, not in a cute manner, and when he saw Rise's eyes, he knows for sure that she's in her serious mood. "What is it, Rise?", Yu asked, full with curiosity. "You know, Senpai. I'm sorry for what happened back in the morning. Really, I was kinda nervous.", Yu, in fact, is very surprised, but keep his cool look. "Why?", was all Yu can ask her. "Senpai, I wanted you to know that I like you. No, I'm in love with you, Senpai. For real, I can't look you in the eye after what happened last year, when you saved me from the TV world, and when we're together with the gang, I still can't look you in the eye. For real, I love you Senpai, and I'm not kidding. I really love you the way you are. I don't know what I should do now, God I'm so nervous!", Rise said it out loud, and when she tried to look at Yu, she found Yu, smiling. And when Yu's about to answer Rise, she said something again, which shocked Yu, "But sorry, Senpai. Maybe we can't go to Aiya today. I..just wanted to clear my head. I'm going home now. See you tomorrow, Senpai!", Rise started to leave Yu there, but Yu grabbed Rise's hand again. Rise's face turned red again, three times in a day, and then Yu said, "Let's go home together, Rise.". Rise nodded, and they went home together.

…

It was so awkward, and Yu can't find the right words to tell to Rise. He liked her, no, he loved her, too. He really loved her, but he could not find the right words to say. He was very shocked when Rise said it out loud that Rise loved him. And Yu's not ready for that, yet. Rise, in fact, is silent for the whole time when they're together, and Yu completely lost. He can't find out anything that he should do to or tell her. Well, after they arrived at Rise's house, Yu gathered his courage. "Rise..", Rise turned her attention to Yu, "..i know now that you loved me, Rise. But really, I don't know what to say when you say you love me. I don't know what to say. I'm completely shocked, surprised, and happy. I love you too, Rise. I love you. I love you the way you are, too. Not because you're Risette, I love you because you're Rise. The Rise I know for a year, the Rise I love.". Rise's face burned crimson, and after that, she stelaed a kiss from Yu's lips, pressed her lips against his. Yu was shocked at first, but he returned the pleasure. He kissed her back, and this kiss was very passionate. Yu kissed Rise, and Rise kissed him back. They kissed under the pouring rain. They don't give a shit if it's raining, they just wanted to release their feelings for each other in their first kiss, and it's turned out that they are really pleasured with this kiss. And after they broke the kiss, Rise said "I love you, Senpai.", and so Yu replied, "I love you too, Kohai.". Rise's face turned red again, and then Rise said goodbye to her new boyfriend, since she's entering her house. And for that moment, Yu's happy. Really happy.

12/8/2012, Evening

Dojima Residence

Yu and Nanako sit together in the living room, and it's still raining. It seems that the rain won't stopped until the the day after tomorrow, according to the weather forecast. Yu watched the TV while he's still eating tonkatsu with Nanako, and after some talk, Yu returned his attention to the news in the TV. The TV shows the news about Yasogami's Basketball Team's victory in the national tournament, which Yu participated in.

When Nanako saw Yu's playing basketball recording, Nanako squealed. "Wowww, Big Bro! So you won the competition? You're so cool, Big Bro!", Yu only smiled to her, which she replies with a smile, too. And then, the TV reporter walked into the court after the game ended and talked to the team's captain. And it's his friend, Kou Ichijo.

"Good evening, Kou. Congratulations for your team victory. You played great out there, with you scored the second highest point in your team. So then, any opinions about the game?", the reporter asked. "Yeah, it's a good game in the final, and I can't forget this. What's important for me is my team's victory, not my individual achievements. I really wanted to say thanks to my teammates who always supported me as the captain and always played hard, no matter how hard is the game.", Kou replied, and Yu knows too well that Yu was the one who scored the highest point in the game, thanks to Kou's assists. And after that, the news ended.

Nanako was left with an awe. "Wow, Big Bro! You're very cool back then. I know you played basketball back then, bu I don't know that you're very cool when you played it, and above all that, you won, Big Bro! Congrats!", Nanako was very excited after she saw the news. "Yeah, Nanako, thanks a lot. But you know, I can't do so much if I don't have my friends in the team. It's teamwork!", Yu said, being modest. And after Yu said that, Dojima came in. "I'm home. Hello Nanako, Yu.", which Yu and Nanako replied in unison, "Welcome back!". This made Dojima smiled, and after he took a sit, he started to talk. "Yu, everyone in my office was talking about you. And because of your achievement, I was bombarded with 'Congrats, Dojima-san!' for an hour after the news aired last afternoon. And when I went to my car, one of my juniors said that he admired you a lot. Well, thanks, Yu.", Dojima said in sarcastic tone. And after that, all of them laughed together.

And after saying goodnights to Nanako and Dojima, Yu went to his room, urged to bed.

12/8/2012, Late Night

After he entered his room, Yu grabbed his phone and called his new girlfriend, Rise. He wondered whether Rise is still up or not. And when he pressed call and waited for some seconds, he heard her cute voice.

"Good evening, Senpaiii! I missed you a lot, y'know. I know it's just a few hour after our first kiss, but really, I missed you so much.", was all Rise said to Yu. "Yeah Rise, I missed you too. I wanted to know if you're still awake or not. I wanted to talk you, since we're dating now.", Yu said to Rise. "So, we're officially dating now? Yeeey! It's like a dream come true, Senpai!". Yu can see her face blushing right now when she asked this. And then Yu answered, "Yeah Rise, we're officially dating, and I can't wait to tell the others. Really, I don't want to hide our relationship from anyone. I wanted everyone to know.". When Yu said this, Rise was shocked. "Really, Senpai? I kinda not ready if everyone knows about us..", but Yu's mind's made up. "No worries. I'm with you, Kohai. And yeah, wanna go to Aiya tomorrow?", Yu asked, changing the topic. Yu's words made Rise happier and happier, and then Rise answered, "Yeah, Senpai. Let's go to Aiya tomorrow. And yeah, it's almost midnight. So I'm going to bed or eles I'll be late tomorrow. Good night Senpai. I love you!", Rise shouted from the phone, which make Yu laughed and replied Rise, "Yeah, and I'm kinda sleepy, too. Goodnight, Rise. I love you too.", and after that, he ended the call. But when Yu was about to hit his futon, the clock stroke midnight.

12/8/2012, Midnight

When Yu saw the clock has stroke midnight, he saw the TV in his room started to glow murky green. And when it striked his mind, he knows it for sure. The Midnight Channel aired again. Yu set his eyes on the TV, and saw a silhouette of a young man with a rather untidy hair. The hair of the silhouette is blue, and has a rather short body. Yu can't think about who is that person in the Midnight Channel, and after he realized it, the Midnight Channel has ended. And when he grabbed his phone, trying to contact Yosuke, Yosuke's already called him, and Yu answered the call.

"Yu! You saw it, don't you!? The Midnight Channel! But, how..", Yosuke asked Yu, startled. Yu knows for sure Yosuke is very shocked to find out that the Midnight Channel is back, and then Yu asked Yosuke to calm down. And after Yosuke calmed down, Yu explained the situation. "Yeah, you're right. The Midnight Channel is back. But I don't know for sure why it has returned, and I don't know who has returned it. So, maybe we should gather everyone at our special HQ.". Yu himself is really shocked after what happened, but he tried to stay calm. And then Yosuke answered him, "Yeah, Yu. I'll contact the others. But let's rest for tonight. See ya, Yu.", and then Yosuke hung up. Yu can't get the single clue why the Midnight Channel has returned, and so he decided to go to bed.

12/8/2012, After Midnight

?

Yu find himself in a foggy area. He can't see clearly what's ahead of him. And after he thought about where he is now, he heard a voice, calling for him.

"Do you seek the truth?", the voice echoed in the foggy area. And after Yu heard that voice, he knew that he's now in Yomotsu Hirasaka, the place where he fought Izanami, last year. And then he ran through the fog until he found the end of the area. There's a portal at the end of the road of the area, and so Yu stepped into it. And after some moments, he found himself in a whole new area, mostly covered in red color. The area shape is circle, and Yu spotted someone in the center of the area, so he walked to the centre and was shocked to find out who it is. It's his old nemeses, the one he fought so hard, the one tempted him to stay in the illusion of being with his friend forever last year.

"Izanami.", was all Yu said. And then, Izanami smiled to him. "It's been a while, my husband.".

"What do you mean by that? I'm not your husband for God's-", and then Yu realized it. It wasn't him. It's his Persona, Izanagi. And after the greetings, Yu asked , "What do you want from me, Izanami? You know, the fog has lifted in both worlds, the TV world and mine. So then why can I meet you here, in my dream?". Izanami just looked to the ground, and after that, Izanami spoke. "It's my desire to talk to you, Yu. I know this is so sudden, but I need your help."

'The god herself needed my help? What's actually happening, anyway?', Yu thought to himself. But then, he answered, "What would you like me to do?". And then Izanami explained the situation. "I know for sure that Midnight Channel has aired again in your world, am I correct?", Yu nodded to her, and then she continued, "I know it's been a while after all the events between us, but I need your help. The fog in your world an in the TV world has returned again, and I don't know who did it for now. It's out of my power to do this, since you have defeated me last year. As the guardian of both worlds, I want you to protect both, and to solve the mystery on your own.". After Izanami's explanation, Yu found himself silent, thinking about the words Izanami just said to him. And then, he asked, "You know, Izanami, I was so shocked when I found out the Midnight Channel is back, and I can only thought of two entity that has bring the fog back to both worlds and bring back the Midnight Channel, whether it's you or Ameno-sagiri, or it's an another being.", Yu told her his logical thinking. And Izanami fell silent. Yu doesn't know what's Izanami thinking, and yet, he still can't trust her for being the innocent one. "If you don't trust me, then why you still wanted to know my thoughts about this mystery?". This question shocked Yu, and then he replied to Izanami, "Really, Izanami, I can't trust you at first. But now, after hearing and thinking about what you said, I think I can trust you, and so, I'm willing to help.". Izanami smiled at this comment, and then she continued her knowledge about the mystery.

"I thought that the culprit behind this mystery is the one that you has fought back then, but beyond that, I can't think about anything else.". And so it stroke Yu again. He knows for sure who is the culprit, so then he asked her again. "Is it Hi-no-Kagutsuchi? But I've defeated it along with Adachi several months ago.", and when Yu asked Izanami this, she instantly answered, "I think it's him, since he is my son. My only son, and he has grudge on you.".

"Really? Has grudge on me? But why?", Yu asked, confused. But when he's demanding for some light, Izanami kept him in the dark. "That's your job to know the answer. And for your information, he has gained more power and he controlled the fog, more powerful than Ameno-sagiri, and more powerful than me, of course. I've tried to stop him, but he used his power. It's unimaginable, Yu, but his power is insane for a goddess like me. I can't stop him. So it's your job, Yu. I can't do anything but just to rely on you.". And with her ask for help, Yu agreed to help Izanami to stop Hi-no-Kagutsuchi. And so, after Yu agreed, Yu asked her again. "Do you know where he is now?", and then Izanami went silent again. "So you want to keep me in the dark, then. Fine, I'll find the answer myself."

And after Yu's statement, Izanami smiled. "And so, I send you back to reality. Thanks for coming and hearing me, Yu. I really appreciate it.". With her power, she blew Yu with a gust of wind and Yu went flying. And after some flying, Yu's back to reality, and find out that it's already morning. He prepared for school then, and gather all of his friends after school.

13/8/2012, Early Morning

South Shopping District, Marukyu Tofu

Yu waited outside the shop for his girlfriend to show up. And after some minutes waiting, Rise comes out and hugged Yu tightly, like she haven't met him for 10 years.

"Yuuuuuu-senpaiii! Good morning! Let's make our day the best! So, what's your plan for today?", Rise asked him with full of excitement, and then tugged on Yu's arm. Yu replied it after Rise asked him, "Well, after school, I wanted all of us to gather at our special HQ. There's something that we need to discuss about, Rise. Don't you watch the Midnight Channel last night?", Yu asked her, but when he asked her, Rise's face showed that she doesn't know anything about Midnight Channel's airing, so he explained it to her, since she went to bed after that late night call with Yu. And after some explanation, Rise said, "It's weird, Senpai. I don't know how the Midnight Channel came back, but really, I wanted to talk about this right now. Let's just ditch the class, Senpai. We can't let this one hanging and not make some action about it.", Rise's logic is what Yu admired from her, and yet, Yu loved it. "Well, we need to attend school first, and after that we can disccuss this with the others after school at Junes. But you know, Rise, I really wanted to tell you about-"

"SENPAIIII! YU-SENPAIII!", Kanji screamed from behind the two. And then Yu calmed him down. "What's up, Kanji!? You scared me to death, really. Can't you just tell me slowly and calmly?", Yu complained to his junior.

"It's about Kou-senpai. I heard from Naoki who just heard the news from Daisuke-senpai. Kou went missing."


End file.
